


Tentacle Master

by KingFisherWriting



Category: Original Work
Genre: Betrayal, Body Modification, Clit growth, Consentacles, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fantasy, Futanari, Gen, Mind Break, Other, Porn With Plot, Sexual Content, Smut, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:28:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21622240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFisherWriting/pseuds/KingFisherWriting
Summary: Two girls are trapped inside a cave, and among them there is a horrible monster.Oh, and there's also a tentacle beast as well, I suppose!Much rape and sex and orgasming insue.And a tiny bit of story, if you mind pay attention to that stuff.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Tentacle Monster/Original Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 135





	1. Ahhh, it's moving!

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers:
> 
> Contains tentacles.  
> Do not try this at home.  
> Do not try this outside of home.  
> The author actually does not endorse tentacle rape.  
> The author is actually not (likely to be) a tentacle monster.  
> Remember to wash your hands.

Aldeta stumbled through the dim-lit space. Her clothes were torn, showing the smooth skin beneath. This looked like a cavern, or an old quarry. Someone else moved a few steps ahead of her. Another girl. Unlike Aldeta, who was blonde and whose clothes could not completely hide her voluptuous forms, this new girl was fit, athletic, and dark-haired. They looked like they were the same age. The other girl walked towards Aldeta, her blue eyes opening in shock as she saw her.

“Hey, you! Who are you? Do you know where we are?”

“No,” Aldeta replied, biting her lip. She shook her head, making her golden hair wave. “I was walking, and then… something hit me. I think I was knocked out,” Aldeta said.

The two girls walked towards each other until they were almost touching. The other girl looked at Aldeta for a couple more moments, as if trying to recognize her face. “Wait. Are you… are you Aldeta? Aldeta V. Kovacs?”

“I… yes?” Aldeta blinked. “Do you know me?”

“Yes! I am Liese! Lieselotte Von Seckendorff, we were at the Wizard Academia together, don’t you remember?”

Aldeta frowned, then her eyes lit up in comprehension.

“Oh, you are right! You are Liese! It’s been a long time…”

“Barely two years since I graduated! Hey, did you manage to…”

Aldeta bit her lip.

“Well… I am… still trying.”

“Yes, sure, and how do you think we ended up here?”

Aldeta frowned at the other girl’s dismissive words, but she did look around, searching for an exit. She found none.

“I don’t know,” Aldeta said.

“Heh, let’s see if I can do something,” Liese replied, holding her hands up to cast a spell. Aldeta stared at her, and Liese stopped.

“What? Something’s the matter?”

“No. It’s just… you haven’t changed, in these two years.”

“Heh…you have certainly filled out…” Liese said, looking at Aldeta’s abundant chest. Her generous breasts stood up and out, firm and round and much larger than Liese’s small mounds.

Before Liese could say anything else, there was a noise. It was not a pleasant noise, not a reassuring noise. Something was slithering in the dark, something thick and heavy, and getting closer and closer.

“What’s that!” Liese said, magical bands of blue force lighting up around her wrists. “Who goes there?”

“Liese, maybe we should…” but Liese ignored her. She moved her hands and azure bars of solid light appeared around her wrists, emitting long hum of energy. She never got the time to use them. A purple thing appeared from a dark corner, hit Liese and sent her against the wall.

“Liese!” Aldeta shrieked as the other girl groaned, trying to stand up. The thing that had hit her showed itself: it was a long purple tentacle, slicky and smooth, its surface glistening at the thin light of the moon that filtered through cracks in the ceiling.

“What’s… what’s that?” Aldeta repeated Liese’s words, covering her mouth as half a dozen more tentacles sprouted from the darkness, aiming for her. She tried to escape, but they were stronger than her, and way quicker. They lashed out and coiled around her struggling limbs, her left leg, right leg, slithering up her torso and past her jiggling breasts towards her left and right arm. “Nooo!” Aldeta managed to cry out, looking at Liese, who stared back in horror at the tentacles.

“Liese! Help!”

Liese trembled, the tentacles writhing menacingly as they coiled around Aldeta. Liese did not move a muscle, trying to makes herself as small as possible as the tentacles took over Aldeta. One of them, a smaller one, slithered upwards from her leg until it shivered under her shirt, between her breasts. Aldeta shook her head as the tentacle, ignoring her protests, moved forward to brush against her neck, then her lips. Aldeta was about to cry, then she shut her mouth, as she probably understood what the tentacle was trying to do.

Liese, alone in her corner, surely did. She covered her eyes, trying not to look, mumbling useless prayers as the tentacle slid between Aldeta’s puckered lips, past her teeth and invaded her mouth. Aldeta moaned and grunted as the tentacle, slick and strong and uncaring, began to fuck her mouth.

And it was not the only one. Soon other two tentacles, both slightly thinner than the ones still holding Aldeta’s body, moved towards her legs. Aldeta stiffened and cried out, or tried to, but between the shuffling sound of tentacles against themselves and Liese’s soft whimpering, it sounded weak and pathetic. The two tentacles ripped off her clothes, leaving Aldeta naked, save for a few dark strips of cloth still hanging onto her body. Her skin was smooth all over, and if one looked closely, they would maybe see a glistening of wetness between her legs, but the tentacles did not leave time for such ponderous inspections. They coiled around her legs, opening them wide, and then, one in front of her pussy and the other just before her asshole, they began to brush against Aldeta’s openings.

Aldeta must have tried to say a muffled _please_ , but with the tentacle still pumping in and out of her mouth all she managed to say was a _phhhllleeee_ before the two tentacles finally entered her, pushing against her entrances and way past them, sliding in and out, slick and wet from Aldeta’s juices.

She cried out and her back arched, her round and firm breasts jumping up and down as she was fucked, senseless, hopeless, not a chance in hell to do anything to stop the tentacles from sliding in and out, fucking her completely and totally.

Liese whimpered and tried to crawl away, slowly, slowly, maybe if she was silent and she tried not to attract its attention too much, this monster would not care about her… she took three steps to the right before one more tentacle appeared from the darkness, moving in front of her. Liese shrieked, but the tentacle did not move past stopping her from leaving, writhing there, threatening to turn her into a fucktoy like Aldeta, but for now just a threat. Liese scampered back and did not move anymore, she just tried to cover her eyes from Aldeta’s ordeal.

In the meantime, the tentacle that was fucking her pussy, filling it so much one could see it from the outside, its bulge moving in and out like a snake under a blanket, filling up her insides, and every time Aldeta would cry out and arch her back and clench and unclench her fists as the tentacle fucked her. The tentacles holding her, in the meantime, also seemed to want in to part of the action, as their tips slithered down until they could touch her nips, already erect, teasing and kneading them, two red nubs of pleasure standing up from her breasts. Her skin glistened as much as the tentacles now, with sweat and juices as they fell in rivulets between her legs. The one coiled around her right leg, not to be outdone, kneaded her clit, and even if it was just a small nub of red flesh, Aldeta’s cries reached new heights as the tentacle teased her there.

The one coiled around left leg instead did not move. Maybe all the good places had already been taken, or maybe it was a voyeur.

In the meantime, the purple appendage that had been fucking Aldeta’s pussy switched places with the one that had been fucking her mouth, and Aldeta’s eyelids fluttered as she was forced to taste her own juices. Liese watched all this behind her trembling hands.

It was horrible, especially because it seemed Aldeta was being forced to enjoy this. Probably the tentacles had some sort of aphrodisiac in them, some sort of drug. Her stomach twitched at the thought. Liese did not want to end up like her, fucked out of her mind by senseless, merciless tentacles in a dark cavern. She had to escape, but the tentacle that had threatened to catch her had not left it place, and in fact seemed to always slide a little closer, a little more menacing every time. She wanted to use magic, but the tentacle was too close. If she tried anything, it would probably slam her against the wall once again, and she had already got her dose of that.

No, all she could do was wait, and hope the tentacles got sated from fucking Aldeta.

The girl writhed and panted and moaned and groaned as the tentacles went to town on her body, passing through her and around her, massaging her boobs against each other, pulling her hair and licking her toes as she panted, cried out time and time again, and at last, as the tentacles began to fuck her faster and faster, making her belly bulge, she shrieked and arched her back and her toes and she came, her pussy releasing clean liquid as the tentacle that had fucked her slid out of her. Aldeta shook another few times like a banner in the wind, then was slowly put down on the floor.

One by one, the tentacles let her go, but stayed close. In case she might try to escape, Liese thought. Maybe she could make a mad dash while they rested. Did tentacle monsters rest? Liese had no idea. In all her life as a Wizard, she had never encountered one.

Aldeta panted. A satisfied smile left her lips. She passed a hand over her body.

Liese frowned. Did the tentacles completely fuck her mind? She hoped she did not end up like her. She must not end up like her.

“Thank you, Max. I really needed that.” Aldeta said.

Liese froze. Ice settled in her stomach. What? _What?_

Slowly, Aldeta stood up, helped by the tentacles. Aldeta giggled and put a quick kiss on one of them.

Liese pointed an accusatory finger at her. A quick look to her right – the tentacle waiting for her in the darkness seemed to have disappeared. Maybe she could…

“Y-you… you _know_ this monster?”

“Max?” Aldeta blinked, giggled. Her breasts jiggled as her giggle turned into a cackle. Aldeta’s voice was different from how she remembered. In fact, the girl was entirely different from how she used to be. Oh, still blonde, and that was her face, for sure, but her tone had never been so confident. And those tits… Liese remembered a scrawny girl, while this new Aldeta was decidedly top-heavy. What had happened to her? Was it linked to this monster? “Oh, I have known Max for a while,” she said, tapping on one of the purple tentacles. “Max and I have had a lot of fun for the past few months.” Aldeta walked forward, impossibly sexy in her nudity, looking sweaty and well-fucked, her blonde hair sticking to her forehead and her neck. She must have been exhausted, but she looked so refreshed instead.

“What is this? I demand to know!” Liese balled her fists. She shouted out a few words of commands, and her power manifested again around her wrists, writhing bars of blue light that cast shivering shadows on the cavern.

Aldeta frowned. The light from Liese’s spell danced in those green eyes of hers. She stopped walking.

“You know, I had hope you would at least try.” Aldeta let one of the tentacle monster’s appendages slither under her arm, caressing it like a lover. Because… because it was her lover?! Liese’s stomach knotted. This was… this was… she lacked the words. “Try to lift a hand, to launch a spell at Max, or at least to tell me you were sorry.” Aldeta shrugged. “I suppose you have not changed from the times of the Academia.”

“I will show you how much I have _improved_!” Liese shouted. The bars of light exploded into a storm of blue shards, each of them buzzing with power and energy. She waved her arm like a leash and launched them against Aldeta-

And they disappeared like the sparks of a weak firework. Liese groaned and fell on her knees, holding her head.

“I suppose a practical demonstration is in store,” Aldeta said, clicking her tongue. From the shadows, Liese saw the rest of the monster take shape. Thirteen tentacles, some of them brushing against Aldeta’s body with loving possession, connected to a central body, in which a large white eye stared at her. And the more it stared at her, the more Liese felt her own magical reserve suppressed by that gaze, like a giant lid, and invisible barrier between her will and the reserves of _Vis Viva_ inside her body, as impressive as they might have been.

Aldeta walked forward, the monster now coiling completely around her, so that it was as if Aldeta was wearing it. Its large white eyes still stalked her above Aldeta’s head.

“I will not say stuff like ‘I did not want this’, because Liese, believe me…” her frown turned back into a smile, a knife-smile, “I have dreamed of this for _years_. But I did hope you would at least try.”

“H-how?” Liese muttered.

“How? Oh, _now_ you are curious? Now that you are away from your clique and your ass-kissing professors?” She chuckled. “Well, who am I to… leave you unsatisfied?”

The double meaning of that line sent shivers around Liese, who tried once again to recall some flicker of power from deep inside herself, but to no avail. She was powerless.

“You know half of it already. After all it was you and others who belittled me.” Aldeta looked down at her hands. “My reserves of _Vis Viva_ as practically non-existent. Quite hard to pass any sort of exam, no matter how hard I study. And believe me, Liese, I did study… I did try. All that knowledge, useless, when I cannot produce a drop of _Vis Viva_ to save my life.”

She let one of the appendages fit in her hand.

“But then, one day, Max appeared. Oh, at first I was just like you, scared, but… we came to an understanding, Max and I.” She winked. Liese gritted her teeth. This bitch! “Turns out he has… incredible reserves. Oh, and not just of _Vis Viva_ , I assure you. And when we are connected like…hnnn… like… ah! Like _this_ …” Aldeta moaned as the monster’s tentacles slid once again into her pussy, squirming inside her. Aldeta licked her lips. “I _finally_ have more than enough fuel for my knowledge of spells. Which I can assure you is quite extensive.”

“Alright,” Liese said, pleaded in fact, as she slowly scooted back, until her feet touched the wall, and she froze. “A-alright. You proved your point. I am sorry if I belittled you in the Academia. I’m sorry! I would have… I am sorry! Please let me go! You scared me, alright? Please let me go.”

Aldeta tapped her lips. Almost as if she was considering this.

“I am thinking not.” Liese held up her trembling hands. “You see, there is another reason Max, here, is going to fuck you until your little selfish brain leaks between your legs… but I would not want to spoil the surprise.”

“Please…don’t…”

“Don’t worry,” Aldeta said as the tentacles embraced her, and she tried to resist, but they were so strong, and she was still under that horrible unblinking gaze, and she could not reach for a drop of _vis viva_ no matter how she tried…

“You are not the first to feel Max’s lovely touch,” Aldeta said as she passed her fingers over the encroaching tentacles. “And just like all the others, you will break. Just like me. Just like my sister.”

One of the purple tentacles rose up. It filled her vision, it brushed against her lips.

“Now say _aaaah_ …”


	2. Tentacle embrace

Liese tried to fight once again as the tentacles slithered and rubbed against her skin – they were much more slippery than they had been moments before, and yet their grip was as strong as ever. No matter how much she tried, she could not break it, only helplessly squirm against it. Aldeta, that bitch, laughed at her pathetic efforts.

“Don’t bother. Or maybe do. I like to see you try to resist, really gets me going…”

“Fuck yo-“ Her protest was cut short when one of the tentacles pushed past her teeth and into her throat. It was so sudden she did not even have the time to resist or think about resisting, it just happened. It was thick and warm and it filled her mouth in a way that might have been pleasant at any other moment. It vibrated softly and some of that vibration spread through her body. Soft liquid began to spill into her throat. It was sweet and viscous, like honey.

She tried to scream but her voice only came out as a muffled yelp.

“What did you say? You voice sounds lovely through half a foot of tentacle.”

Aldeta cackled and the tentacle began to push back and forth while another two moved to tease both her entrances. She tensed her muscles and tried to keep her legs crossed, but they easily pulled them apart. She was a puppet on thick purple strings and there was nothing she could do to resist… she was at this monster’s mercy… and for some reason the situation was starting to excite her?

Her breath came out in spurts through her nose, her heart best so fast she could hear it in her ears, booming. What was happening to her?

“Ah, it must be starting,” Aldeat said, clicking her tongue. One hand rose to knead her large breast, the nipple hard and stiff.

 _What_? Liese’s head felt like it was starting to be filled with warm cotton candy, pushing away all thought, making her feel floaty and open and wet and powerless… and somehow that aroused her, even if she wanted to say _no_ , she wanted to beg them to _stop_ , and she deperatedly wanted this nightmare to end, there was something inside her that begged for _more_ and more and more… something she hated, something that made her feel like her pussy was leaking right down her thighs, and in fact it was. She had never been so wet. So eager. Her body wanted to be fucked. Her mind wanted to be left alone.

“What you are feeling is Max’s way of making you a little more pliant. Not too much. We wouldn’t want you to enjoy yourself too much, or to strain your fragile brain to the point it breaks,” she said snapping her fingers. “I mean, not _at once_. But you can deal with a bit of aphrodisiac, can’t you? I’m sure you used it when you oiled up your requests to the professors, back in school.”  
That was not true! She had never… but the tentacle monster did not seem interested in giving her a chance to justify herself.

It tore apart whatever clothes remained to stop its advance and pushed past her lips, while another smaller tentacle rose to titillate her clit. She wailed and tried to scream again.

 _No! No!_ she wanted to say, _let me go!_ But her body seemed to enjoy it too much. She even began to push into the invading tentacle, welcoming it further into her pussy, while her ass also relaxed to let it come in.

“ _Ihhhh!_ ” She cried out as she was doubly-penetrated by the tentacles, offered no chance of respite. She already felt something coming up from deep inside her body, a need, a burning sensation that grew and grew and grew inside her until she could not stop it anymore. Her nipples stiffened until they looked like they were trying to detach themselves from her body. She cried out and shook her head as her thighs got slick with juices and the odd stuff the tentacle was still filling her with – more aphrodisiac? – and no matter what she could do, she could not cast in such a plight, her mind was a series of sparks of pleasure and panic as it slowly realized she could not escape this trap, could do nothing to…

“Hnnnhnnhn!” She tried to hold herself in, but the orgasm ruptured through her, as if it had been robbed from her overly-stimulated body. Her nerves betrayed her and she was lifted into forced bliss, her eyes rolling back into her head. For a few seconds, everything was white. She was a leaf in the wind, and the wind was the best feeling she had ever felt, addicting in a way she had never experienced before. Her body wanted more of this already as it started to slowly decline. As she came back to her senses, her heart beat even faster and her pussy squeezed against her will, milking the purple appendage for all it was worth. She could not…

“It’s amazing, isn’t it?” Aldeta teased her, two fingers pumping in and out of her pussy, while a thin tentacle was coiled around her right breast. “Soon your brain will not be able to do anything to stop the need you will feel from this. Pleasure will be too great. You’ll learn to love tentacles, or your brain will do it for you. In the end, you are nothing more than a cum ragdoll, ready to react at the smallest of stimuli.”

NO! She was not like that, she was a Mage and a powerful one at that! Her spells, her reserves of power… she would not become just a cum receptacle for a stupid tentacle.

And yet… she groaned as the tentacle began to withdraw from her pussy. Ashamed, she felt her thighs try to hold it inside, squeezing it. She wanted that weird thing out of her pussy!

So that it could push right back in… a part of her mind sang in reply.

No, she wasn’t like that.

But she soon would be.

The orgasm had proven as much. Her mind was feeble, much more fragile than she had deemed it to be. Just like the others, the other people Aldeta had said she had tried this on… she would break as well.

Already she panted and phantom sensations moved through her mind. She could still feel the tentacle pumping in and out of her pussy… filling her up… making her belly bulge out a little from sheer volume…

But she would resist. She would resist!

“So how did you like it? Max, let her speak for a moment.”

The tentacle freed her mouth and she glared at the little bitch, through the blush that had tinted her face red and the arousal that made her feel dizzy and floaty.

“I h-hated it! You hag!”

“Tch-tch,” she replied. “I hoped you would be more honest. Doesn’t matter, we have ways to make you more… open.”

She approached her and smiled as her eyes trained on her hard, throbbing clit. Her breaths were enough to make her shudder, her belly tensing up and down. Small drops of sweat and love juice dripped down to the floor.

“Max. Focus on this. We’re going to train her clit.”

“What? Nooo! Not that!”

“Max has a way with making a lady look the best she can,” Aldeta informed her, cupping her large breasts. “These were not always so nice and ripe and bountiful. I am sure you’ll love the same treatment we gave to my sister…”

“Noo! Please! Don’t touch me! Don’t turn me into a monster!”

“A monster?” The bitch chuckled. “My dear, nothing like that. Just a little touch-up here and there. I like your tits,” she said pawing her small breasts, “but who knows, maybe I’ll decide you’re better as a busty dickgirl cow and we’ll give you a nice large pair. I’ll see if it strikes my fancy.”

“No… please… my body is… myself. You can’t change people at your whim!”

Aldeta cackled. There was real malice in her voice.

“That’s where you are wrong, my dear. Truly wrong. Max?”

The monster pushed forward another tentacle – this one opened up like a flower and stuck to her crotch. It massaged her pussy. Liese mewled.

“Let’s give her a nice big clit for now, Max. We’ll see if she’s worthy of the full package. You might feel a little sting…”

The tentacle buzzed and something pushed against her pussy. It stung her to the base of her clit. Liese shuddered and threw her head back as liquid fire started to spread through her pussy…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and sorry for the long delay in updates. Hope you like this new one. I decided to divide the story into a few smaller chapters rather than publishing one huge update all at once. 
> 
> Hope you have fun, please let me know what you think of it. We're pushing into new territory with the body mod!

**Author's Note:**

> And thank you for reading! I hope you liked this, and as this is my first time writing tentacle smut, I hope I managed to catch some of the fascinating bits. Please make sure to tell me what I did wrong and what I did right. I am planning a larger story with these two, the big sis futanari Paladin who can't keep in her pants (protagonist to my other story "A Knight and her Sword": https://archiveofourown.org/works/21359470) and the little sis tentacle rape Wizard.
> 
> Yes, I know, I only get the best ideas.
> 
> Please let me know if you liked it. If you did, there will be more.  
> Oh, and stay tuned for the second part. Something tells me this is going to be a fun ride... especially for poor Liese.


End file.
